The Curse of the Black Pearl
|universe=Pirates of the Caribbean}} The Curse of the Black Pearl is the first chapter in . Story Levels #Port Royal #Tortuga #The Black Pearl Attacks #Smuggler's Den #Isla De Muerta Characters Differences from the film *In the prologue, instead of singing, young Elizabeth Swann hums "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" **In that scene, Mr. Gibbs danced like a pirate instead of telling her that its bad luck to sing about pirates. *Young Will Turner had an eye patch, a hook, and a parrot. *The events at Elizabeth's house are omitted. *James Norrington gets a carrot instead of a sword. *The hanging people are a couple of living guys and a living monkey instead of dead skeletons. *Instead of Jack stepping off the boat as it sinks, Jack's boat breaks apart as it gets on port. *After Jack gets off the boat, he bows to Mullroy and Murtogg. *Before Jack rescues Elizabeth, he has Mullroy and Murtogg hold on to his hat while in the movie, he has them hold on to more of his stuff. *Jack doesn't threaten Elizabeth. *There are Wanted posters of pirates as well as Jack. *Mr. Brown is wide awake before Will meets Jack. *Jack comes out of a fireplace and Will didn't recognize him until he puts on his hat. *Will doesn't throw his sword at the door or use a hot sword. *Jack is not knocked out by Mr. Brown, but he lands in Norrington's arms. *Ragetti is first seen on Pintel's shoulders. *When Will throws his axe at Jacoby, instead of stabbing him in the back, it cuts him in half and his bomb exploded, reducing him to bones. *Pintel and Ragetti's search for Elizabeth is omitted. Instead, Bo'sun is seen carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder like in Kingdom Hearts II. *Elizabeth and Captain Barbossa's negotiations are left out. *Will wakes up with a starfish on his face (a small hint about his father) but is not surrounded by pigeons. *Will gives the dog a bone to help rescue Jack. In the movie, Will didn't need the dog's help. *The dog follows Will and Jack out of the prison. *When walking underwater, Jack and Will were under barrels instead of boats. *They jammed the HMS Dauntless with a carrot. *Jack not only recruits Gibbs but also recruits Anamaria, Marty, and Cotton in Tortuga. In the movie, he meets those three people at the docks. *The Interceptor sets out to Isla de Muerta the same night that Jack and Will arrived on Tortuga rather than waiting until morning *Scarlett and Giselle don't slap Jack in Tortuga. Unless Jack attacks them first in the Faithful Bride. *Jack gets slapped by Anamaria, punched by Cotton and kicked in the crotch by Marty, instead of getting slapped by Anamaria twice. *When Barbossa was explaining the curse, there was an animation explaining it and presenting a flashback of his and Jack's search for the cursed gold and Jack's marooning as well as Cortez and the conquest of the Aztecs. *The first visit to Isla De Muerta and the attempt to use Elizabeth's blood to lift the curse is omitted. *Jack and Will sneak aboard the Pearl in the night to save Elizabeth, and Jack is left behind instead of being knocked unconsious by Turner *Barbossa's spyglass extends over 300 feet long. He used it to spy on Will and Elizabeth. *Jack gets shot out of a cannon after escaping the brig of the Black Pearl. *When the Black Pearl destroyed the Interceptor, Barbossa realizes that it isn't Elizabeth's blood he needed, but Will's. When Will survived, everyone cheered. *When Jack and Elizabeth both walked the plank at the same time, they were standing in midair, scared back by Barbossa, then Elizabeth fell out of her dress. In the movie, Jack and Elizabeth walked the plank individually, and Elizabeth gave Barbossa her dress. *At Isla de Muerta, Will was hanging upside down. *Instead of touching the medallions and palming one, Jack distracts Barbossa and steals one. *Barbossa doesn't get shot. Instead, he runs away when the curse is lifted. When he gets hit by a falling rock, he takes a bite out of his apple and dies. *Instead of being sentenced to be hanged, Jack is put in the stocks and people threw food at him. *In the post-credits scene, Barbossa is dragged away by Tia Dalma before Jack the monkey steals a medallion. Trailer Video:Curse of the Black Pearl trailer